jack frost love
by LovelyPokie
Summary: Eliza was the first child that saw jack frost when she was a kid now 10 years have past and a great evil has rising, causing her to become the next guardian. Jack frost X oc Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 prologe

I was sitting outside of my little sister's school waiting for her to get out of school reading my book for my collage assignment. O and you are probably wondering who I am well my name is Eliza, even though I am 18 years old I still believe in the guardians, you know like Santa, tooth fairy, sandman, and the Easter bunny. And why you ask, well because I was with them when they defeated pitch black.

Why I didn't mention Jack Frost, well the thing is because Jack Frost promised that he would be my guardian, but he wasn't there when I need him most. Yeah I see him every now and then when I tack Anna to the park I let her play with him but when I see him I act like I don't see him. If he tries to talk to me I grab my home work or talk to my friend Jamie on the phone . Yes my friend is the Jamie that helped them in their time of need.

And if you ask me why jack told me that he would be my guardian well to answer your question it's because I was the first one that could see him. Even though my mom and dad would say that Jack Frost wasn't real, I always knew deep down that he was. I still remember that day and even though I'm mean to Jack Frost now I still hold my memories of him close to my heart. If you're wondering why I still hold him close to my heart but I won't notice him, no it's not because I don't think I'm to good for him it's something totally different. You want to know why I'm like that you will find out latter but I will tell you how I first met him.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Jack Frost

I was walking to the park with my friend Jamie and his friend. I saw a boy with white as snow were, wearing a blue hoodie with frost on it, ancient looking brown pants with brown traps holding the bottom of them and most weirdest thing ever was that he had no shoes fly down out of now where.

My eyes widen what I saw next, he made a snowball out of thin air, he blow at it but not with any regular breath his breath was frost. I saw he look over to us with a mischievous smile. He though the snow ball at Jamie starting a snow fight. I ran away from the snow fight hiding so for I can watch, The snow angel. After the fight Jamie grabs his sled he looked for me and couldn't find me. the angel made ice under Jamie, creating ice on the road having Jamie ride it. Everyone followed them yelling for Jamie to be careful. 'Why aren't the other kids freaking out about the flying Boy?' Out of all of the kids Jamie and I would be the only one not freaking out.

The sound of someone yelling truck got me out of my thoughts. "Jamie!" I screamed the next thing I know the flying boy glides his feet on the road leave ice in his wake. Leading him away from the truck but leading him to a ramp flying Jamie to the statue but lucky he landed in the pile of snow in front of it. The boy landed on the base of the statue looking at use, with a smile. I looked up at the boy. Smiling then mouthed a thank you.

He looked at me shocked. Then Jamie got hit by a couch, I was about to run over to Jamie then I saw his hand holding a tooth. Which lead to everyone talking about the tooth fairy? I ran up to Jamie. "What do you think she looks like Jamie I want to meet her so bad?" "I don't know Eliza, but I bet she looks awesome!" He said to me. Everyone began to walk away from the boy.

The white haired boy tried to get our attention but nobody saw him. "Hey what about the fun time we just had. That wasn't the tooth fairy that was Me." he said before he flew in front of everyone "What does a guy got to do to get a little attention around here. I know you saw me." he finished pointing at me. I had no choice but to not say anything because then people would think that I'm crazy. He looked away mad and put his hand in his hoodie pocket. I stop and grabbed his hoodie before he could fly away. He looked at me excited. "I know you could see me!" He bounced. "Wait right here don't move."

I waited for a minute and I saw Jamie run to me. "Hey Eliza you coming?" I shacked my head. "No a picture just popped into my head I'm going to go my spot and draw I'll see you around." He smiled nodded and ran off. "Ok follow me." I said looking up to the boy and ran all the way to the lake that was in the woods near Jamie's house. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Then Turing to the boy. "Are you an angel?" I asked him. He laughed at me. "No I'm not an angel, I'm Jack Frost." After hearing that I went from mad from him laughing at me to jumping up and down. Literally. "I knew you are real. Is the tooth fairy real? How does she get all the teeth? What about the Easter bunny…SANTA what does he look like what do they all look? How do you fl-""Woo, woo ha one question at a time. Yes the tooth fair is real, she fairs gather the teeth, the Easter bunny is real, ha and Santa he looks like a big Russian with white hair long bread and two swords." Jack Said smiling and laughing. "If you could see me back there then why did you act like you couldn't?" he asks. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "Well thing is…peoplethinkthatI'mweridbecauseispaceoutalotew henithinkorseesomethingthati wanttocaptureonpaper,icansometimesseespiritsandja mieismyonlyfriendandidontwan tolosethat." I said all in one breathe. "Woo, slow done what?" jack asked me confused. But I couldn't answer him because of his face. I was laughing so hard I was grabbing my sides. What made me stop was a snowball hit my face. I looked at him. "Huh what that wasn't me." jack said trying to look innocent but failing because of his smile. "O really was it Casper?" I said secretly grabbing some snow making a snowball behind my back. "Jack look a yeti!" I pointed behind him. He looked behind." What a yet-"before he could finish I hit him with a snowball and ran off running. "OOO ITS ON!" jack yelled excited.

I plopped down in the snow laughing. Jack was sitting on his staff smiling at me. "Hey jack you never answered my question?" I said looking at him. "Huh what question." "How do you fly and can you teach me?" he looked at me laughing. "I'll answer yours if you answer mine first." "HEY BUT I ASKED YOU FIRST!" "And?" I puffed out my checks and folded my arms mad. But then blushed after what I heard. 'Jack just called me cute the jack frost. Ok Eliza doesn't squeal just act normal.' Why did I think that well have you seen jack frost who wouldn't want to be call cute by him. "I don't want to because then you would just think that I'm weird and then you won't be my friend anymore." I replied still pouting Jack laughed yet again. "I won't don't worry Eliza." "People think that I'm weird and I can see thing others cant Jamie is my only friend and I don't want to lose that." "I call upon the wind, I can't teach you. But what do you mean other things." Wwweelll I space out when I see or think of something that I want to capture on paper, and I can sometimes see spirits." I replied. "Well that's not weird at all. And if anyone thinks so I will protect you. I will be your guardian." Jack replied making me smile. "You are the best jack." I said smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3 10 years later

"Eliza!" I got up and walked to the voice kneeling down with my arms open. "Hey kiddo how was school." I asked my 8 year old sister. "It was awesome I played with Jack Frost. ." I put my hands on her shoulders and knelled to her height. "Did anyone see you Anna?" She shacked her head. "Na uh. He made sure. He said something about how you won't like that. Eliza do you like him because he likes you I can tell." She said. Making me release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I got up and began walking away.

"E~l~i~z~a. I know you do now. Jack and Eliza sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n- g first come love then come marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." No that won't happen I won't let that happen. Not after what he did crushing my heart. No he didn't fall for someone else; he wasn't there when I need him the most.

He said that he would always be there for me, but when mine and Anna's parents died he wasn't there. With how my family was I had to grow up fast even though I was fifteen years old. I had to take care of Anna. I wouldn't let us go to an orphanage, we would have gotten separated.

No I not blaming jack for making me lose my last 5 years of my teen's years. It's him not being there for when I need a shoulder to cry on. I had to smile for Anna, keep her happy. Jamie would have helped me but I couldn't because Anna always wanted to see Jamie. So I had to resort to a pillow for my shoulder.

"Hey sissy. I miss mommy and daddy I wish that they were here." I looked at Anna. "Don't worry Anna they are here" I pointed to her heart. "Plus when you have bad dreams because of the under bed/not yet out of the closet man. They are like don't touch my kid bro. grr." I put my hand over my hand and made it look that I had horns and walked to her with my knees bent and lifting my legs high going roar. then making a mad face wail folding my arms around my chest in a protictive way. "And then the boogieman screams like a little girl and runs a way." i Rubbed my eyes and make a scared face. Making Anna laugh I picked her up and though her on my should and spine her around and began walking home again. Having her laugh all the way home.

But I didn't know that jack was watching and smiling at us. I put Anna down as I got into the door. "Hey sissy can I spend the night at Heather's house." I smiled at her and tapped my finger to my lips. "Hmm…I don't know." "I don't have any home work and plus it's Christmas brake and I have my cell phone and her mom already said yes…..p~l~e~a~s~e. "Anna said long gating the please. "Well then in that case I have no choice…" I paused and looked at her suspenseful face. "But to say yes." With that Anna jumped up and yelled you're the best as she ran up the stairs.

I laughed and began walking to the door as I opened the door I saw the person that I didn't wanted to see. Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 4 seeing Jack again

I looked at him shocked. "Hey Snowflake." He said smiling at me. i shacked my head, know that I couldn't pretend that I didn't see him I just said hi back to him.

**With her just by saying hi to me mad my heart skipped a beat. Now I knows that she really dose still believe in me. 'If she still believes in me then why did she acted like she couldn't see me earler. I have to find out.' I thought to himself. **

Even though i was mad at him i couldn't stop my actions. I pulled him inside the house closed the door and hugged him all in one motion. I just had to feel the cold of his body and the protection of his arms. I longed for it for so long even though my heart is hurt, didn't want to admit to it but i needed him. At first i thought that he wasn't going to hug me back but then i felt his arms lace around me, pulling me close to him.

**I was shocked with Eliza's actions. I couldn't believe she was hugging me. I put his arms around her and pulled her closer to my body. Even though I don't like to feel warm. But I needed the warmth that eradiated off her. I longed to hold her again, I could feel my heart beating rabidly and I didn't care if she could feel it. If anything I was hoping that she could. I knew that I loved her, and longed for her. "Eliza I missed you. I missed this." I whispered in her ear.I felt her shiver causing me to smile. I never wanted this moment to end but then I felt Eliza pull away.**

Jack whispered in my ear, causing a shivers to run up my back. I couldn't believe how much i missed the feel of his arms, breath, and the sound of his voice. I had to tell him how I felt at this moment. "Jack I." before i could finish i heard Anna yell jacks name, causing me to pull away.

Jack and i both looked at Anna. "Jack I can't believe your here. Now Eliza will finally be happy." "Anna!" I yelled at her. Not believing that she said that. "Oops did that slip." Anna said sounding innocent. I rubbed my face in frustration. "I'm ready to go to heathers house. Jack can you walk with Eliza and I to her house?" Anna asked, i was about to tell her that she shouldn't say stuff like that but jack already answered. "Sure kiddo." Jack replied smiling while lining on his staff. Anna ran past jack and I opened the door, grabbed our hands and ran out the door. Hearing her and jacks laugh caused me to smile.

**I was confused and it made my heartache by what Anna said. 'Eliza isn't happy. Maybe that's why she would ignore me when I would try to get her attention when I would play with the kids. I have to find out why Eliza is sad.' I thought to myself. As I watched Eliza and Anna. I lend on my staff and smiled as I realized that Anna act like Eliza when she was her age.**

Jack and I would swing Anna back and forth as we walked to heather's house. I made sure that we took the back roads to her house. So for no adult or teen see me swing my sister around and think that I'm super strong. That wouldn't be good. Plus she would talk to jack.

When we got to Heathers house and before she got in the house, I told her to be good and to listen to heather's mother. Plus before I left her mother told me that if I need it she would watch Anna for a wail, because she knew that I was in college and how stressful it could be. I told her that she wouldn't have to do that because my Christmas break is almost a month long. but she told me that if I ever changed my mind don't hesitate to ask. I looked at Anna and her face told me that she would love that so I smiled and told her thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 saying hold back feeling

As jack and I entered my house I closed the door. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I know that jack was here for a reason and I wanted to find out. "So jack why you are here?" Jack looked at me and smiled. "The guardians want to see you at north's place." I looked at him confused. "What did I get on the naughty list?" Jack laughed and shocked his head no. Jack pulled out a magic portal and whispered to it and though it on the ground. Before I could say anything I felt jack pick me bridal style. Making me blush and my heart skipped a beat. Jack flew into the portal making me laugh; I can't believe I forgot how much fun flying is.

Jack landed in a room. Jack put me down I looked up at him."Jack where are we?" "We are in your room, Santa wants you stay her for a little while. Come one everyone is waiting."

We walked out of my room and I looked around surprised I forgot how awesome this place was. Anna would love it here. I followed jack to the others. Everyone turned around and saw me. Before any one could say anything Toothiana already had her hands in my mouth looking at my teeth. "Your teeth are so white! And you flossed!" Toothiana exclaimed. "Tooth get your hand out of her mouth." Jack laughed. Tooth quickly took her hands out of my mouth and said sorry. I smiled at her remebering that she did that the frist time Jack bought me here. I walked to everyone with jack behind me. "Hey guys what's up?" "Hey mate long time no see." I heard Bunnymund say to me. I smiled at him.

Knowing from the past I looked over to sandman and said hi to him. He smiled and waved and saw a happy face appear over his head. I looked over at Santa waiting to hear why they wanted me. "Man in moon chose you to be guardian. Say's you have great power to defect the great evil." North said with his Russian ascent. "A great evil has returned and the man in the moon says that we need your help mate." I looked at Bunnymund then to Santa. "Wait don't I get to chose if I want to. Yeah sure when I was a little kid I wanted to be a guardian but now I have my little sister to protect. I can't plus I'm human what can I do?" "That was exactly what I said. I knew she wouldn't help." I looked over at Bunnymund. I was about to say something back. But jack was already in his face. "Excuse me Kangaroo. I know Eliza better than anyone and she can be a guardian." "What did you call me frosty?" With that they fought.

As the fight went on my anger was rising higher and higher. You see after my parents died I got usted to fighting my own battles, and it got to the point to where I had so much pride that I couldn't and wouldn't let people fight for me. And after so long I couldn't take it I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and got everyone's attain. "You guys look here I make my own decisions, I'm not going to let some man on the moon make them for me!"I pointed at the moon at the end. i then looked only to jack." and you jack don't fight my battles I can take care of myself! Ever since you lied to me saying that you would protect me, I changed! If your wondering how you lied to me I will tell you! I cried and begged for your help when my parents died jack and guess what you never showed! For 3 years jack, 3 years! Then you show up out of no where, why do you think I didn't wanted to talk to you! " I then turned to Bunnymund. "You really need to learn how to shut your mouth before you say anything about anyone! You want to know why I don't want to be a guardian!...Hmmm…" I gave him a few seconds to answer and when he didn't I continued."I'm the only one that my little sister Anna has! Our parents left us millions of dollars. So much to where I can go through 8 years of collage and send Anna to boarding school and 8 years of collage! I had to give up 5 years of my life to grow up, skip 3 grads so for I could graduate and take care of her because she was only 5 years old at the time.I had to rely on Jamie's mom to keep us from getting separated and taken to an orphanage. When i turned eighteen I adopted her just to keep my relatives greedy little hands off of her! They are still trying to get her away from me because all they want is the 100 million that she has in her name. I know that they won't take care of her if anything they would us her as a slave!"

I looked at everyone with their shocked faces, but when I looked at Jack my heart ached like never before. I could see the hurt and regret on his face. I combed my hand though my hair. And looked at jack. When I said his name he didn't look at me. So I cupped his face in my hands. He was still looking down but now he was looking down at me. "Look Jack I really do appreciate you sticking up for me I really do. It shows how much you care jack. I'm sorry for blowing off on you; I know how you are a guardian I know you would be busy protecting the children. I was stupid to hold that against you for so long. I never meant to bring that up jack I never meant to hurt you…" I paused as I felt tears trying to escape my eyes. I lovingly caressed his check for a second and felt him lend his face agents my hand. I smiled up at him. And moved to where I could look at everyone.

"Guys please give me a day or two to figure things out. Please, I'm going to my room if you guys need Me." with that I sighed and walked to room.


	6. Chapter 6 weakest moment

When I went to my room I took off my Bennie, scarf, jacket, gloves, and shoes. I then climbed on top of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows cuddling it to my chest in the fetal position. I can't believe I lost my cool, jack I'm so sorry. I cried into my pillow hatting myself for losing my cool.

**I couldn't believe I did that to Eliza. 'I'm so stupid I should have figured it out earlier, her smiles were fake. Plus what her sister Anna said. I'm so sorry Eliza.' I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Eliza walking over to me and saying my name. What brought me back to reality was her cupping my face in her hands making me look at her. "Look Jack I really do appreciate you sticking up for me I really do. It shows how much you care jack. I'm sorry for blowing off on you; I know how you are a guardian. I was stupid to hold that against you for so long. I never meant to bring that up jack I never meant to hurt you…" after Eliza said that she began to caresses my check. I enjoyed the feeling of her touch I lend my check in her hand to feel more of her heat. Even though she was wearing gloves I could still feel how soft and small her hands are. **

**before she pulled and walked to her room I wanted to grab her and pull her to my chest and tell her how sorry I was, that I'm with her now and that I would never leave. I sighed and clenched my staff with both hands in frustration and anger.I was so mad at himself. She was right I did lied to her I promised that I would be HER GUARDIAN but I couldn't even be there for her when she need me the most. I really felt like shit.**

**"Jack?" I looked over at Toothiana. "Yeah?" I tried to hide then pain in my voice but failed. "Jack you need to go to her. I'm a girl I know how she's feeling right now. The best thing you can do for her is go and make up to her." Tooth looked at everyone. "We can all see that she loves you, and how you love her." Toothiana finished. I only nodded and head to Eliza's room.**

**When I got there I knocked on the door. No answer I laid my forehead on the door and clenched my staff with my right hand. "Snowflake, can I come in."**

I heard someone knocked on my door. I was afraid of who it was. So I just stayed quite. Then I heard jack asking to come in. I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't but I didn't want to turn him away and cause him more pain. I tried to clean out my throat quietly. "Yeah jack." I didn't sound sad but I sounded numb.

I heard jack open the door and close it. I could feel his stair on me, and then I heard him sigh and walk over to my bed. "Eliza….I'm sorry for breaking my promise, I should hav-." "Jack don't apologize. I should be the one to say sorry. I was to prideful. I was trying to not let myself fall for you. Ha but it was too late I fell, fell pretty hard." I cut him off. I then felt the bed shift, and felt him crawling to me. He put his arms around me pulling me to his chest.

**When I walked into Eliza bed room and saw her on the bed holding one of the pillows to her, it broke me. I'm seeing her at her weakest and I could only imagine how she feels, and how she felt back then. I sighed as I combed my hand though my hair. I walked over to her hoping for the best. "Eliza….I'm sorry for breaking my promise, I should hav-"Before I could finish Eliza cut me off and told me that it was her fault not mine. She was so wrong about that, it was my entire fault. When she said that she fell for me, it made my heart skip a beat. I put my staff next to her bed and climbed on the bed next to her pulling her close to me. even though i know I shouldn't be holding her, because I could make her sick. she needed me needed this. I felt Eliza shifted in my arm now facing clinging to my hoody. Felt her shake i then knew she was crying. i moved one of my hands to her head and stroked her hair. Whispered in her ear. "Everything will be ok, I'm here I will always be here for you now. I won't leave." I then felt her cry even harder into my chest. After a few minutes she calmed down. I loosened her a little so for I could cup her chin making her look at me. I wiped her tears off her check and hoping I wouldn't regret what I do next.**

I turned around in jack arms and griped his hoodie. I began to cry again in his chest. I tried to be silent. But when jack whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back anymore, I cried all the tears that I've been trying to hold back for so many years.

After what felt like hours, but I knew only a few minutes passed. I finally calmed down, I felt jack release his hold on me and cupped my chin making me look at him. He smiled down at me and wiped away my tears. What he did next made my eyes widen. Jack was kissing me; it took me a few second to register what is happening. I kissed him back causing him to put all love and passion he had for me in that kiss. I felt jack lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. Opening my mouth I felt him explore every inch of my mouth, our tongues went to a furies battle for dominance. His tounge tasted like mint and his ice cold breath was making my head fuzzy. The kiss ended with jack and I gasping for air. I could feel my face heating up. "You are so cute when you blush." Jack laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "Fell for you hard too Eliza, I love you." Hearing though words from jack made me smile a rare smile that only Anna sees. "I love you to jack. Always have." I replied kissing him. Feeling him smile in the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guy's Stephanie here, i know this chapter is short, and boring 'i hope it's not.' but after the next chapter it should be heating up, in and action and something else wink wink. The story is rating M for a reason (;P). i don't own any of the rise of the guardians characters but a girl can wish. I sadly only own Eliza, and **__**Anna**__._

Jack and I were lying on my bed at north's place. He had his hands behind his head, with me laying my head on his chest, smiling like a mad women. Not believe Jack Frost kissed me Anna would freak. Just thinking of that made me laugh. "What's so funny?" I looked up to Jack. And couldn't help but blush looking at his smiling face. I found it so sexy, and his eyes so hypnotizing. I heard jack laugh again." You are so cute when you blush." I sat up and looked away pouting. "What did I say something wrong you ok?" Jack asked worried and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm just cute?" I pouted as I looked back at him. Jack did his signature sexy as hell smile. O man that smile and that hair and eye's it really makes you wonder if the rest of him is just as good looking. Just that thought makes me blush like there's no tomorrow. "Hmm I don't maybe you are, maybe you're not." "Tell me jack." I pouted. "And if I don't?" With that I pounced on him making him fall back on the bed with me straddling him. "I'll do this."I began to tickle him, making him laugh. O how I love that laugh.

The next thing I know I go from me tickling him to him straddling me and holding my hands over my head with his right hand, and holding himself up with his left. "You naughty girl. Thinking you could get away with tickling me." Jack said not even a centimeter away from me. Making me smell and fell his ice cold mint breath. Making me blush yet again. Jack arch's an eyebrow. I couldn't hold back any more I had to feel his icy yet warm lips on mine. Causing his eyes to widen, but then close.

Jack pulls away. "You are beautiful…no that's not right you are gorgeous, when you blush, and when you do anything really." I couldn't help it I squealed, scaring jack. "What was that?" jack asked hovering above me. "O sorry I just had a fan girl moment. Ha." I said covering my face from embarrassment. I felt jack grab my hands and gently pull them away."I think that was cute" He laughed. "I finally have my answer for everyone."


	8. Chapter 8 introducing the great evil

_**Arther notes: I'm finally introducing the 'great evil' (XD). yes i do know this chapter is short again but, like I said the chapters should be getting long again. i just didn't want this chapter to be dragging. o and yeah Filius Mortis mean son of death in Latin. yet again I only own Eliza, Anna, and Filius Mortis.**_

A pale skinned man combed his fingers though his black hair in frustration as he looked over a cliff. 'I swear the entrance was here.' The man thought. Just as he was about to walk away his red eyes landed on the cave he was looking for.

The blacked haired man jumped off the cliff and landed on at the opening of the cave. He walked into the pitch black cave, not having to worry about any light as his eye's automatically adjusted to the dark. He walked to the back and spotted a broken bed over a hole. "I knew it was here." His deep velvety voice echoed though the cave. He kicked the bed from the hole and jumped in.

He landed in a sinking city with the walls interiors cover in mud, hundreds of cages hanging from the ceiling. The man stood up and dusted off his black open jack, white button up shirt, leather pants and looking at his black combat boots for mud. He walked around the city stopping at a grey glob. "What are you doing here Filius Mortis?" Pitch knew the prince of death only showed himself if he wanted something from someone or if his dad sent him to collect their soul. The son of death turned around and look at the source, smiling. "AA pitch my old friend, it's been a wail has it not?" He asked. "What do you want Filius mortis?" Pitched asked again summing his nightmares as Mortis disappeared. "Just Mortis my friend." Pitch heard from behind.

Pitched back away from Mortis and send one of his nightmares to him. Mortis just smiled as he touched the horse and watched it decayed to dust at his touch. "I see that you still have a few of you nightmares from when you fought the Guardians. But they are weak, what a pity." Mortis said as he walked up to pitch. "And to answer your question I have a proposition for you. I want to help you get back at Jack Frost." "Why do you want to help me?" Pitched asked. Mortis smiled a sinister smile. "You see Jack stole what was rightfully mine and I want it back. I want your help, I can open the entrance to burgess and give you more power but you have to do what I say."

Pitch was terrified of Mortis but he wanted his revenge on Jack and with the help of the son of death he knew he would get his revenge. Mortis waited for his answer but got none. "I guess the great nightmare king don't want to get back at the winter king." Mortis shrugged and began to walk away, but stopped as he got his answer from pitch. "Excellent you won't regret this my friend." He turned around and walks up to the globe. 'Soon my sweet we will be together again. I will teach the Guardians not to take what's mine.' Mortis thought as his malicious laughed echoed though Pitch domain.


	9. Chapter 9 Yeti's need to learn to knock

The Guardians and I finally came up with a composition. Since I can't really become a guardian yet because well, I'm not dead, and I'm not done with my 3rd year of collage yet, I would spend the day at school then train with the Guardians pick up Anna from school and then go back to training with her near me. I would spend a week with each guardian, first North, Toothiana, and Bunnymund, sandy and then Jack Frost.

North is going to train me with swords and he wants to train me frist because he misses my cookies that i would leave out for him every Christmas. since Toothiana and sandman mostly fly we will be work out buddies for a week , Bunnymund is going to be with long range weapon, and Jack is going to train me in well everything else.

Jack and I were in my room at North's workshop, I know my little sis is going to love everyone. Plus it's awesome that everyone can't wait to meet her. "Jack this going to be so awesome, i so can't wait to train with everyone. And I'm so glad that everyone forgave me after my freak out." I said as I plopped on my bed and rolled around.

Jack looked at me from my window sill and laughed. "Of course they would Eliza. Nobody was mad at you in the first place. We did just tell you out of nowhere that you were becoming a Guardian. Plus it was pretty funny how put the kangaroo in his place." Jack said as he laid down next me. "Yeah, but now I just hope that he could trust me now because I still remember from when I was a kid gaining his trust is like finding a needle in a hay stack." I sighed and closed my eyes trying to think of a way to gain Bunnymund trust.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even felt jack move until he bit my nose. "JACK! What was that for?" I whined as I covered my nose. "You're benign to mope. Plus now you can really say that jack nipped your nose!" jack laughed and winked at me. I couldn't help but smile, I moved my hands from my face and snaked my arms around his neck. I inched ever so slowly towards him making it look like I was about to kiss him. Jack closed his crystal blue eyes waiting for my kiss. but I did the lest expected, Licking him on the check, cause his eyes to open wide, and once he relished what I did it caused a wrestling match between me and him. Jack trying to nip my nose and me licking him. but man if i would of know he tasted like fresh fallen snow i would of done this a hole lot sooner.

After a good 3 minutes of rolling around on my bed, jack was back on top of me with his signature smile. I tried wiggling out of his grasp but couldn't. Jack lend closer to me whispered. "I got you trapped now." Getting me drunk off his ice fold mint breath and ice burg blue eyes. Before he could do anything the door flew opening reviling a yeti. The yeti shrieked and covered its eyes as he saw us; it spoke gibberish as he walked out and closed the door.

Jack and I slowly looked back at each other. "Umm maybe we should leave and see if the other guardians figured out who the great evil is yet." I said. Jack just yeah and hurriedly got off me and he and I walked out my room to the other guardians. I so hoped that the yeti didn't tell North about what he saw.

I was so relived when i saw that North and Bunnymund were talking, tooth was instructing her fairs, and sandman was drinking everyone's eggnog. seening everyone like this brought a smile to my face.


	10. Chapter 10

Heather and Anna were playing in the snow at Jack's lake in the woods. Anna kept looking around feeling like she was benign watched. She didn't know how right she was. Filius Mortis was watching her from the shadows.

Anna didn't think anything about it thinking that she was just benign paranoid, but what Eliza told her once kept echoing in her head. 'If you feel like you are benign watch believe it. Be cautious, and never stray from your instincts.' "Anna why do keep looking around, your freaking me out. Help me make a snowman." Heather shouted has she begun making the base for the snowman. Anna thought 'Heather was right. I'm just benign paranoid Eliza comes out here all the time and she returns fine.' Anna ran over to Heather and began helping make the rest of the snowman.

Just has the finished they heard a nose. Causing both girls to stiffen up and hold onto each other. "Anna did you hear that?" Anna shook her head furiously whatever mad the nose was coming closer, they looked at the bushes like dears in a headlight. The creature jumped out of the bushes making the girls scream. Both girls were so frighten they couldn't move. They waited for something to happen but nothing. Heather opened her brown eyes, reviling a snow rabbit.

"Anna open your eyes you nincompoop." Heather said annoyed. Anna opened her green eyes and saw the so called creature in the woods was nothing but a snow rabbit. Anna went from terrified out of her wits to wanting to cuddle the bunny. Even though Heather was the one to open her eyes she was still as stiff as a goat. Causing Anna to wiggle out of her grasp. "Anna what are you doing?" "SSSSSHHHHHHHH I want to pet the rabbit." Anna whispered to Heather.

'Ok just a little further…that's right….come her little bunny…I'm just going to pet.' Anna thought as she inched closer and closer to the rabbit. Just as Anna was about to grab the Filius Scared the rabbit to run away hoping she would fallow it. Anna tried jumping after the rabbit but missed just by a little, causing her to land face first in the snow hearing Heather laugh. Anna got up and looked for the rabbit when she saw it Anna got up and began walking to it but was stopped by Heather.

"Anna it's getting late lets go back to my house." Heather was the smart and mature one out of the bunch. Heather knew that something wasn't right with that rabbit, its instinct would tell it to run and hide when something is chasing it not move away and sit there. "But Heather look it's like it wants me to catch it, and when I do I will pet it and call it bob." Anna joked and whined at the time. Heather looked at her like she was stupid. "My mom is making chocolate cookies." Heather singed. "THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR COOKIES HERE I COME!" Anna yelled as she latterly dragged Heather to her house.

"That damn brat is too smart for her own good." Filius snarled as he watched they two girls run away. Turned and walked to the reopened hole to pitch's lair. "I will just have pitch grab the child after he gives her a few nightmares first." He laughed as he jumped down the hole. The only thing Filius didn't know is that after tonight Anna would be hard to get which would have to make him think of a new plan of how to get Eliza away from her precious jack frost to him.

Anna was brushing her teeth after she got done stuffing her face with her best friends mom home-made cookies. Heather was already in bed watching animal plant. "Anna sorry for call you a nincompoop earlier." "Ish oksh I knew yoush weresh scarshed." Anna said as she looked at Heather still brushing her teeth. Heather looked at her confused. "I didn't under stand a word of that." Heather said looking at her. Anna walked back to the sink washed out her mouth and resaid. "It's ok I knew you were scared." Anna smiled. Heather looked at her and turned her head the other way mad causing Anna to laugh. She walked to the bed and laid down next to Heather. "Good night Heather." "Pfh night Anna."

Anna smiled knowing that heather was the type to not admit she was scared, she was the tough tomboyish type and Anna was the weird easy going type. Before Heather turned off the light Anna grab her iPod and listened to safe and sound by Taylor swift. smiling as she imagined her sister Eliza signing it to her, she lover her voice when she would sing this to her, as she would fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hey guy's I know this chapter is boring when the guardians find out who the evil is, i couldn't come up with something new, everything has been used, i checked lol. but yeah just to give you guys a warning after this chapter thing will become sexual between Jack and Eliza. Oh and tell me how like you my story leave me feed back i would love it wither its good or bad, it will still help.**_

After a few minutes north was the first one to notice us. "Jack and Eliza are back. Now all we need to do is wait for Manny." North said, after he said that the moon came into view of the sky light. "Speaking of which the moon is in view of the sky light. It is the moon that you were talking about right?" North laughed looked over to the moon. "Manny my old friend what is this evil that we have to fight?" North asked with his Russian ascent. Everyone waited for a few second waiting for his answer, but nothing happened even though his light was shinning though.

What happened next amazed me, a short guy wearing a golden tux was standing in the moon light, making me think of star wars. Everyone jaw dropped, I had no idea what was happing but I looked over at sandy and to the guy, they kind of looked alike. Sandy was making figures with his sand and what I got was man in the moon. "So you are the man in the moon right?" I asked and looked around. "Umm guys do you normally do this when he talks to you? " Jack was the first to answer. "No He normally talks to us though the moons light. This is the first time he ever appeared." When jack answered my question I Looked back at the man in the moon and just oood.

"I don't, but this is serious. Filius mortis is working with pitch." once he said that everyone gasped. "Filius mortis knows not to step out of line mate." Hearing that name made a fuzzy face appears inside my mind. I had a feeling that I knew that name. "Why is he working with pitch MiM." Toothiana asked, flying closer to him while holding her hand over her heart. "He wants to help pitch get his revenge on Jack. He thinks he stolen something from him." Jack looked at MiM confused."What did I steal from him?" MiM sighed and looked at me. "He thinks you stolen Eliza from him."

After MiM said that jacked wrapped his arm around and pulled me close to him. "I did not steal Eliza from him she is rightfully mine." Jack said almost in a growl. Hearing that made my face turned into a cherry and turned me on so bad. Making images of jack on top of me calling me his wail he takes me. I could fell my face getting redder and redder. 'GGGGAAAAA don't think about that now Eliza this is serious. Some guys is after you, get your head in the game.' I mentally coached myself. I shoved my face into jack's chest knowing that it would cool me off.

"What does the son of death want with Eliza?" North asked. "I don't know but you all have to protect her and her sister he will use her to get to Eliza. I have to go now I already used most of my powers coming here; it was nice meeting you Eliza."

With that said MiM disapread. I felt jack hold me even tighter to his chest. "What are we going to do we have to keep Eliza and Anna safe." I felt jack's chest vibrate with his voice, seriously not helping with what I'm trying to do. I then zoned out and only heard bits and pieces of what they were talking about. I kept trying to put that name to a face but it would just keep coming as fuzzy images. I felt jack's breath on my ear causing me to shudder.

"I've got to leave Eliza, but I will be back tonight, leave your window unlocked." Jack whispered in my ear with a smirk. He gently moved me away from his chest causing me to pout. he looked at me with a smirked and kissed me before flying off. With everyone else leaving in their own way. leaving me to train with North. "We train after you make me your cookies." I felt North pat my back causing me move forward a little. 'Well now i know North doesn't know his own strength some times. I turned around and smiled at him with a nodded.

My training with North was…well I was running from yetis screaming "I don't won't!" wail North watched and eating the cookies I made for him. "Don't run fight them with your sword." North said after he finished his cookies. "Why can't I just fight a dummy or something else that's not yetis?" I yelled. "We need to get you in shape as soon as possible. We don't want Filius mortis getting you."

After countless hours of running, then fighting back at the yetis I plopped down on the floor. "I canpht movf anph morf." I said into the floor. "What you say my friend." I lifted me head off the floor. "I said I can't move anymore." I wasn't exaggerating either I literally couldn't move. My whole body felt like jelly and my arms felt like they where going to fall off. " Ha good first day. You can rest now." I felt North pick me up to my feet. "You did well my friend." I heard him laugh as I dragged myself to my room.

I was so glad that North's training room was close to mine. I saw my bed I so wanted to just plop on it but I was covered in sweat, so I dragged myself to my shower and washed off. Grabbed a towel didn't even bother to put on close and plopped down on my bed and fell straight to sleep. Completely forgetting that Jack was coming back.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a wail. my job became sort staffed so i had to work a harder and longer. I'm out of touch at writing sex scenes but bare with me they will get better. Italic is Eliza's dream.**_

_I moaned as Jack kissed my lower lips, even though this was an amazing dream it was also a sick joke, I could feel jack kiss, touch and his moans but I couldn't feel it when his touch licked my click, when his fingers went in me, I moaned even though I felt nothing. A part of me wanted to wake up and the other wanted jack to make me his. The nightmare turned back into a pure dream I could feel the tip of jack touch me I looked down and I couldn't see it. Just as he was about to put it in I woke up._

I shot up and looked around. It was dark out, I rubbed my legs together. Trying to ignore the burning at my core. I wanted jack so bad, I want the dream to come true.

**I was outside Eliza's window about to open it until I heard her moan, it wasn't just any moan she moaned my name. I watched her legs rub together, rub her hand down the towel and to her core, I couldn't take it any.**

Just as I was about to move my hand down to my core my window flew open and jack was in my room. I gasped hoping that jack didn't see me; I was already embarrassed having to resort to it. Jack dropped his staff and walked over to me. My eyes widen when they went from his face to the tent in his pants. He was huge! Jack stalked over to me like I was his pry, turning me on even more.

When jack got on top of me I looked but up at his eye's that shown the lust and love. I felt jack rub his hand o so slowly up my thigh. "Jack what are you doing here." I asked barley in a whisper. He moved his hand to the inside of my thigh moving close to my core, as he lend closer to me, I felt his cold breath on my ear making shivers run down my spine. "Naughty girl forgetting I would come back tonight." Jack growled in my ear making me moan.

I moved my hands to his hoodie and pulled it off along with his white shirt. I rubbed my hands up his stomach feeling his abs. Not though bolding body building abs but though sexy lean flat abs.

I loved it when jack kissed me begging me to let him explore my mouth. Feeling him nibble on my bottom lip as he throw the towel off me and on the floor, feeling him swirl his fingertips over my naked torso as he still rubs the inside of my thigh, causing me to moan. Our tongues fighting for dominance it was like ecstasy.

I felt jack slid a finger in me causing me to gasp. "O God you so cold!" right when I said that I regretted it, jack pulled his finger out and moved away from me. "Stupid I can't do this Eliza I'm to cold." I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled it close to me again. "Please jack I need you."

Jack tried to pull his hand away. "I can't babe; I will make you sick I'm -10 degrees." Jack finally got his hand out of my grasp and looked at the floor after he said that. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on the bed and got on top of him. "Jack I need you….I want you to make me yours, and I want to make you mine….please jack." I begged as I rubbed my hands down his torso to his pants, undoing his belt, and slowly unzipping his pants.

I could tell jack didn't know what to say after that so I took my chance. I pulled his pants down setting him free. Rubbing up down his shaft. "You won't make me sick, I love the cold jack." I couldn't take it any more I need him now." You're warm to me Jack." I told him looking into his icy blue eyes as I rubbed my dripping wet core against him.

Jack flipped us over to where his on top. "I want to hear how you feel. I want to know everything." Jack said as he moved his hand to my core again.

Jack slides a finger in me as he licked the back of my ear. Causing me to moan, he kissed and licked me down my neck. When he found my sweet spot I moaned his name. I felt him smirk as he sucked that on spot. I knew that he would leave a love bite, but I didn't care I wanted him to leave a mark on me.

I rubbed my hands down his torso to his dick stroking it up and down. Jack grabbed my hand and holds it above my head making me pout as his action caused him to move his finger from my core. "If you do that I won't last long. And babe I want to take my time." jack whispered as he kissed me down to my heaving chest.

Jack flicked his tongue over my pricked nipple as he playfully pinched and massage my other, causing me to arch my back and moan. He left a trail with his tongue as he switched breast. Jack let go of my wrists as he kissed and licked down to my navel, he circled around my navel and stop right above my core.

Jack looked back at me as if questing me. All I could do was look at him pleadingly prying that my dream will come true. He moved down to my lower lips and kissed them causing me to gasp, and moan at the same time. When he flicked his tongue over my click o God it was amazing. I had to claps my hand over my mouth. When jack pulled away I was shocked. "Jack what –""Don't worry I'm just going to make the room sound proof." Jack cut me off. He got off the bed and walked over to his staff. He covered the door and window with a thick layer of ice.

Jack walked back over to me. "Don't cover your mouth I want to hear you in pleasure." When jack said that I swear I would have came at that moment.

Jack mouth came back down between my legs full force-no restraint. His tongue slithered up my clitoris, lashing out across the supersensitive pearl that made me shriek-literally shriek-to the high heavens. What he did next surprise me. He put not one, but two fingers me. Causing my hips to pump up and down. Jack lifted up my lower half making me do a backbend immobilizing me. Wail he still ferociously licked my clit and pumped his two fingers in me.

"O God jack I'm so close babe so close." I moaned as I could feel my orgasm building up. What jack did next push me over the edge? He put one more finger in me. "Come for me babe, I want to hear you scream my name." He breathed. I did just that, as I retched my peak.

Jack laid me back down on the bed as he smiled a devilish smile, and he slowly kissed up my stomach back to my collarbone, neck, and finally my lips. I could taste myself on his lips. But I didn't care I wanted his lips back on mine. "You sure about this babe? I can give you hypothermia." Jack asks as he caressed my cheek. "I already told you my love. You are warm to me." I reassured jack, I closed my eyes and moan in ecstasy when his cold-yet warm tip touched my opening. I wrapped my hand around him and rubbed his head against me arching my back.

Jack slid the head in causing us both to moan. Jack was slow and gentle at first, so for I could get usted to him being inside me. Once I got usted to him being in me I pushed up against him and drew a low groan from him.

I looked up at him with half opened eyes, seeing his own eyes tightly shut, mouth slightly gaping. When jack opened his eyes making contact with mine, I put my thoughts in them hoping he could read them. In an instant his expression changed to a hug toothy grin, and a spark lighting his eyes.

Changing the speed to fast and rough just like I wanted. I wrapped my legs around his waist and scraped my nails along his back. I matched his speed of his hips with mine, as I felt my orgasm building up again. I opened my eyes and loved what I saw. His muscles in his arm were straining from holding himself up, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth slightly opened from pleasure, his snow white hair sticking to his face from the layer of sweat covering his and my body. Jack looked like a god to me.

"I'm so close Jack." I moaned. "Just hold on a little long babe I want to us to come together. Hold on for just a few seconds Eliza." Jack replied moaning. I felt Jack roughly and deeply pump in me, causing my walls to clamp down on him bring us both to our climax. Jack bites his bottom lip as I scream his name in ecstasy wail he spilled his seeds in me and I orgasm on him. Jack clasped onto me as we gasped for air.

"I love you Eliza." Jack breathed as he nuzzled into my neck. "I love you too Jack." I giggled from his breath tickling my neck. Once we caught our breaths Jack rolled off of me and pulled my slick body close to his as he pulled the sheets over us.

I laid my head on his cool chest, letting myself fall into a trance from, the smell of fresh pine and winter, the rhythmically rise and fall of chest, combined with the lazy circles he traced on my shoulder blades, slowing falling into an dreamless yet relaxing sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys so sorry about the wait. I only had a few minutes on the computer at a time, but now that is over with because i'm short staffed at my job no more YAY :D. Plus my friends have been reading story's on the internet that have music to play with them. If you guys want me to do that just let me know like pm me or leave me a review for your answer. when i wright i listen to music to give me inspiration. O and i have a Kingdom hearts Riku fanfic on Quizilla that i'm going to move over here and with that story i'm going to put the music that i listened to when i wrote them on the chapters. One more thing i'm going to re-wright the sex scene in my last chapter. not enough detail for me it was kind of plain. so yeah i will let you guys know when i'm done with it.**_

* * *

When I woke up I expected to feel cold arms around me, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around I was alone in my room.

At first I thought last night was a dream. But my aching core told me otherwise, it felt like I lived though a train crash. I know that it's different for every girl when they lose their virginity, but man I really wished I would be one of the girls don't feel so much pain.

I could still see the wall of ice covering the door and window, letting me know that jack didn't leave, meaning he must be in my bathroom. I sat up and pulled up the blanket over my chest as I sighed.

I looked around for my towel and found it on the floor. I got out of the bed to pick up it, once I had it around me; I heard the door to my bathroom open, revealing Jack. man the sight i made me wet.

The only clothing he had on was his pants and they went even zipped. I couldn't help but blush as my eyes scanned over his perfect face, muscled chest and stomach. Jack was standing in front of the bathroom with one hand on his hip and a mischievous smile.

"Good morning Eliza. Like what you see?" Jack walked up to me and caressed my check. I closed my eyes and lend my head into his cold welcoming hand.

I smiled and looked up at him still blushing. "OO you have no idea." Jack laughed as he walked over to his staff. "I think I do have an idea." When my eyes laid on his back I quickly walked up to him and put my hands on him. "Jack, your back I'm so sorry." I felt so bad, his back looked horrible. It was covered in scratches; I couldn't believe I did that to him. You might be thinking that I'm over reacting but I'm not. He didn't have though little red mark scratches these were though full blown scratches.

I felt jack stiffen when my figure lightly outlined one of them. Jack turned around and cupped my chin as he kissed my forehead. I was so confused to see jack still smiling his mischievous smile. "Don't worry about my love marks babe. Mine are consolable. But now yours-" He kissed my soft spot on my neck causing me to moan. Jack licked from my spot to my ear. "Yours babe on the other hand. Is so noticeable." He seductively whispered in my ear.

I completely forgot about the love bite. I ran out of his grasp and to the bathroom. What I saw shacked me. There was a hickey the size of a paintball bruise on my neck, how the fuck am I going to cover that I mean yeah sure I have make-up but I don't use cover up. "Jack what the fuck it so fucking hug. GGAAAHHH!" I screamed and pulled my hair out of frustration. Yeah sure I wanted him to leave one on me but that was in the heat of passion. A little one I could cover up, the one I have o God I don't know what I'm going to do if Anna. O God I forgot about Anna. I ran out of the bathroom and tornado around my room looking for my phone. When I finally found it I looked at the clock and sighed out of relief it was only 11:00 I had two hours till I had to pick up Anna.

When I turned around to look back at jack I saw him holding his side from laughing to hard. " Ha Ha very funny Jack. I'm taking a shower." I stomped to the bathroom as I heard laughing even more. At least I have two hours to try and hid my love bite.


	14. Chapter 14

_**sorry about the long wait guys. my father in-law came down for Easter, then i got writers block. Pluss just wanted to thank everyone for favorite and following my story and to . .Enemy and Tennat'sWolfOfFallifrey for the reviews. **_

* * *

I was fidgeting with my scarf trying to hide my hickey wail driving down the road to my house. 'I so hope my scarf stay in place, if Anna saw it I would be the end of me. O please God don't let the girl sitting next to me see it.' You might be thinking why I don't just cover it up with make-up. I would if I could wear any cover up, my face would become a pizza the next day. Even if I put on the bar mineral cover up it would be the same outcome.

I stopped at a light and looked in the rear mirror, sighing at my reflection. I had my hair down to the side to cover the hickey as well as my scarf. Dreading to have to think of ways to hide my love but from my sis but eager to have her meet the guardians, wondering if she would act like I did when jack introduced me to them. I still remember like it was yesterday even though Bunny is not really a cut little bunny, but some humanoid bunny I still ran up to him and just yelled bunny. I looked over at Anna and smiled. "Sissy look I want to be as awesome as Jack. CAN I HAVE A SNOWBORD SO FOR I CAN DO THAT!?" Anna yelled and pointed out the window.

* * *

When I looked at Jack I couldn't help but laugh. Jack had joy and amusement on his face as he rides his staff like a snowboard next to my car. "Maybe Anna. You have to ask someone else." I looked at her and smiling. Anna pumped her fist in the air and yelled alright.

When I parked my dodge dart II in front of my house Anna ran out the doors and straight to her room. I followed her inside and lend on her door frame. "Hey sis guess what you get do this year?" Anna paused the pewdiepie video she was watching and turned around in her computer chair, tilting her head to the side. "UMMM…I get a snowboard?" She asked, I shocked my head no. "UMM we get to see Uncle Jamie?" I shocked my head no and saw jack come into her room though her window trying to figure out what she was watching.

I tilted my head over to him and I saw her eyes light up. "YOU AND JACK ARE GETTING MARRIED AND I GET TO BE THE FLOWER GIRL!" Anna yelled causing Jack to fall on to the floor and me screaming no. 'Ok no more playing guess with her. 'I walked up to her. "You get to hang out with the guardians like how I did when I was 8 years old. But with a little change. They will be training me to fight and you get to hang out." Anna jumped out of her chair glomping me. "BEST CHRISMAST EVER!" She yelled causing my ear to ring.

Anna jumped off of me and looked at Jack. "Hey Jack do I need to bring any clothes?" I was about to tell her yes but Jack said no. I looked over at him confused. "You will be stay with Eliza and her room is magic." "You mean if I think of anything I want to wear it will appear?" Jack just nodded his head causing her to literally jump up and down wail clapping her hands. I put my hands on my hip and frowned at him. Jack looked at me and put his hand up in defense. "You didn't ask snowflake."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so glad that my sister is using her manners right now, if she wasn't she would be running amuck around Santa's work shop, scaring the poor little elves, and, or claiming on the yetis. But no here she was on her best behavior in front of Santa, saying yes sir and no sir.

I could so tell she wanted to call his fingers, sausage fingers because of how big they are. Examine his awesome naughty and nice arm tattoos, glump the elves to death, pet and clime on the yetis and look at all the toys. How do I know this you ask, Well if my sister wants' do something like that, but she can't she holds her hands behind her back and fumbles with her fingers.

I so wanted to fist pump right now from benign an awesome sister, slash mother figure. But then that feeling comply vanished when jack opened his big mouth. "I'm surprised; you're not acting like Eliza when she was your age. When I first brought her here, she flipped out. Ha it was so funny seeing Santa and the yetis running after her while she runs amuck, scaring the elves from scream. "So cute." And "They have bells….bells." " And what made it worse he tried to impersonate me by doing a little hyper active girls voice and then getting an evil look on his face with the bells part and walking over to an elf while his fingers tremble.

Causing it to run, off while holding its bell trying to make it not make a sound. I looked at Jack shocked, then I looked back at Anna, and after what I saw I quickly grabbed her hand and said good bye to Santa and ran to my room. Because when I saw her face go from sweet innocent little Anna to crazy hyperactive curious little Anna I knew there was no stopping her.

Once we got to our room she walked to the closet pulled out a dress, bra and underwear. The dress was really cute. It was a black halter Hawaiian dress that had blue and white Hawaiian lilies; it was tight on the top but then flared out to the knees. Now the bra and underwear looked like sexy lingerie. The bra was made of black lance with white snowflakes, the underwear was matching. now what made them look like lingerie was that they were both see though.

I looked at my sister confused. All she did was sit on the bed with an innocent yet mature look on her face. "Now before you say anything sissy. I know how you don't want to buy really nice expansive clothes so I thought of this dress and matching bra and underwear. The bra and underwear I thought you would like it, and you can't say no because I know your bra size which is size 34C so you can't say no. Plus I Know jack would like them. Heh." Now I was looking at her Shocked, She was talking like a teenager not an innocent 8 years old. I rubbed my face in frustration knowing I'm going to be in trouble with Anna because she only doses this when she is thinking up something either sinister or trying to hock me up with someone. 'I so hope that Jack doesn't visit us before his week.' I pleaded and thought at once.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry about the long wait guys. My husband and I just moved from Oklahoma to Oregon, and we didn't have internet for awail. I did have four chapters to add to my story's but they got damaged some how so i had to remember how they went and it takes me along time to bring out one story because i want to make sure each chapter is perfect and not borring. But thang you too all of my lovely readers that been helping me and giving me awesome reviews, you know who you are. You guys are awesome. =^.^=**_

_**Glomp - NOT sexual, it is the action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug.  
A glomp is often preadatory and lies somewhere in the grey area between a caring embrace, and a flying leap to tackle someone.**_

_**Kawaii**__** - An adjective in Japanese meaning " pretty; cute; lovely; charming; dear; darling; pet" It's stem is two kanji meaning "can love". It is commonly used by anime and manga fans.  
**_

* * *

Luckily it was the last day I would have to train with nick. Jack hasn't showed up yet, now I'm just hoping that he doesn't show up when I go train with tooth.

It's not that I don't want to see Jack; it's I don't want to see what my little sister has planed. She got me in trouble a few times with the 'Get Eliza a boyfriend' plans a few times when I was in high school and my first 2 years of college. I know that she only has good intentions but sometimes they back fire turning good to bad.

* * *

I glide my arm over my forehead whipping the sweet off wail looking at the damage I caused to the dummy, causing me to smile triumphantly. It looked like it got into a fight with weed eater and the weed eater won.

Even though it has been a week I learned how to weld, fight and block with a sword. I heard clapping behind me and saw nick and the yetis clapping, wail Anna was jumping and clapping her hands. "Good job comrade. Now fight ze yetis and vi vill see how much you learned." I looked at north and then to the yetis. I face went from victorious to shocked as they pool out real sword from behind their back.

"Wow hang on there north. I've been fighting the yetis with fake swords all this time I can't fight them with real ones." I replayed pointing a finger at him.

North crossed his arms. "Zey vill be alrigz zey can hold zeir own." North told me with a jolly smile on his face.

I lifted up my sword and gulped. I wasn't scared for the yetis I was scared for myself, I mean if you saw a 8 to 9 foot hairy beast holding a sword it would be scary now just think of 3 of them. You would shit your pants.

The yetis all got into a horizontal line. They came at me one of a time, luckily my muscles already memorized how to block and dodge. I blocked the first one dodge the second by ducking, but now if I would have waited a second more I would of dead meat. I rolled to the left right before I was cut in half. We did that a few more time until they all came at me at once. Causing me to fight dirty.

They all came at me from the left, right, and front. The one at the left I blocked, then spine our sword causing his to fly out of his hands. The next yeti came at me from the front; I dodge out of the way and jumped away from him. The last one coming from my right I kicked in the groin. Making him fall to the ground as he holds his yeti balls.

Before I could relax I saw one of the yetis shadow getting ready to bring his sword down on me. As fast as I could possible move. I spine around blocked his attack spanned our swords, slam them to the ground and put my foot on his with all my weight and pointed my sword at his neck.

The next thing I heard scared the shit out of me causing me to scream, because I was in the zone.

* * *

"THAT WAS AWESOME SISSY!" Anna yelled in joy which caused me to scream, drop my sword, fall to my butt back away and clamp my hands over my mouth. Whenever I'm scared I always call for Jack and no matter what he would come for me the only time he didn't was thoughts three long painful years.

Ok Eliza calm down, it was just your little sister.

I put my hand over my heart and sighed. Stood back up and walked over to my sword picking it up.

"Thank you Anna."

I looked over to my sister and smiled. When I looked at what she was wearing I could not help but run up and glump her.

"Kawaii!"

When I put her back down she smiled up to.

"Yay sissy likes my dress!"

My sister makes her own dresses and they are usually Lolita style. The dress she was wearing was a pink dress with puffy sleeves and red bows, lace on the bottom rim with red bows on both sides, white lace sitting out of the bottom. The top was designed like a corset with red lace; she also had a white ruffled apron with ruffled straps but didn't cover the top of her dress. She had knee high ruffled socks with matching pink shoes.

Anna's and my bonding ended short with a giant hole appearing, with Bunnymund sticking his head out.

"Ello mates, ready to get some training done." Anna and I looked at him. I hold my breath knowing what was coming next.


End file.
